Kiss Me Through The Phone
by Ms. Shatter
Summary: PWP, Dick and Wally have phone sex. Sorry for lame title. Pre-timeskip.


[Dick] 10:23 P.M.: I'm missing you so much right now

[Wally] 10.23 P.M.: wow i was just stairhgn at my phone hoping you tetx me

[Wally] 10:23 P.M.: staring* text* lol sorry was typing 2 fast

[Dick] 10:24 P.M.: It's okay, I like how quick our conversations go.

[Wally] 10:24 P.M.: yep!

[Dick] 10.25 P.M.: I miss you. I wish I could go to Kansas right now.

[Wally] 10:25 P.M.: i wish i could go 2 jersey 2 see yu

[Dick] 10:27 P.M.: Yeah...

[Wally] 10:27 P.M.: is the cost clear? can i call yuo?

[Wally] 10:27 P.M.: whoops you*

[Dick]: 10:32 P.M.: Maybe we should just zeta to the cave.

[Wally]: 10:32 P.M.: my parents would kill me sorry

[Dick] 10:36 P.M.: Argh. Please call me, Wally? Bruce isn't around...

"Hey, man, what was up with all those pauses near the end? I was so bored, I cleaned the entire-"

"Wally..." Dick moaned, and he immediately ceased all sound, his ears perking up. Was that his boyfriend...moaning his name? In pleasure, perhaps? Was he pleasuring himself?

"Rob, what are you d-doing?" the redhead asked cautiously.

"I wish you were _here_, Wally..."

"I wish I was there, too..."

"I wanna go to the _cave_, Wally..."

"I can't, bro...you know I'm sorta..grounded, except for superhero stuff..."

"Then I'll get a private jet-"

"Dick, what are you _doing_? We're on the phone, it's fine. Ifyouwanttotalktome,I-"

"_Wally_..you know I think that speedster talk is sexy..."

Kid Flash felt a grin spreading across his face, as he held the cell phone close to his ear, so to hear his boyfriend's every breath.

"I wish you were here, vibrating against me...Wally, tell me what you'd do if you were here..."

"Pick. Me be there, or you be here, babe."

"You be _here_..." the younger boy moaned into the phone, making the ginger question what he really was doing on the other end.

He could hardly contain his excitement.

"Well, I'dgotoyourroomwith you...and I'd tell Bruce we're going to play video games...and, well, youknowwhathappensfromthere." He moved his hand down to his own crotch, palming it through his Batman boxers.

"We'd lay on my bed," continued Dick through gentle pants and slight grunts, "and I'd off my clothes, 'till I'm just in my boxers. My Flash boxers."

"Babe, you read my mind...I'm wearing Batman ones."

There was an involuntary groan on the other end.

"And then I'd be the same, no clothes, 'cept for boxers. Then I'd push you down on the bed, andholdyoudown, the neckline...you know why?"

"So Bruce doesn't see..."

"Right...and then, I'd hold you close to me as I do, and starttovibrateagainst you...'cos I'd be so excited to see you like that."

"H-hold on..."

There was a pregnant silence on Dick's end of the phone call, except for a couple of rustling noises and one weird, loud noise and a couple beeping sounds. Then he picked up the phone again. "Sorry. Wally, I got my _vibrator_ out."

Kid Flash chuckled. "You were that desperate to simulate it?"

"Heck yes..."

"You're so cute, Rob."

"Tell me where to put it..."

"Mmmm, rub it down your stomach slowly..." he could hear the sound of the vibrator being turned on and used against skin, "and then down to your boxers, whereyoupushitdown. Pretendit'smypalm."

"God, this has nothing on you. Nothing at all..."

"I know, babe, but it's best I can do from across the country."

"Can't you just _come_ here?" Robin groaned desperately into the phone, wanting with every fiber in his body to be with his speedster.

"I _could, _but my parents, Dick. They'd kill me if I left. I'm grounded for talking to you too late at night." he laughed.

"That's ridiculous. What kind of-"

"Well, since you are a _creature of the night_, it gives you quite the time schedule. Not every thirteen-year-old is just getting home at twelve in the morning, fully energized and ready to _masturbate_, and have hour long conversations on the phone. Public school starts bright and early at eight, you know."

"Wally, I know my schedule's a little weird 'cuz of patrol, but it's all-"

"Dude, I don't want to hear it. My parents are douchebags. I'm sorry. Let's continue, okay?"

He heard a sigh from the other end and decided to continue palming himself. "Okay...now, slowly slip it into your boxers. Run it around the tip in a circle or two, ."

"Wallyyyy...don't stop...talk in speedster speak..."

"Fuck,Dick, ,Ican'teven...ugh..Dick, really, you...you'redrivingmeinsanerightnow. I'mrubbingmyselfandthinkingit'syouand...and, I want..ittobe. Iwanttobe...rubbing you, too. Vibrating whiledoingit."

"Tell what you'd do after I was hard..."

"I'd pull away and spreadyourlegs,makingsureyou'reniceandwetforme. I'dusethebananalube. AndthenI'dinsertafinger, pushing...it..." there was panting coming from Wally's side now.

Finally, Dick thought. But once he got going, he was over pretty quickly.

"It...deepinside,vibratinghardwhiledoingit. Right now, put thevibratorinsideyou. Right. Now."

Dick complied, replying with a wanton moan, letting KF know that his request had been met.

"Imagineit'smyfingers,movinginandoutofyou,vibratingsohard. Doyoulikethat,Dick?Doyoulikeit?"

"Yes...god...yes...you're so hot..."

"Youtoo, ,I' ."

"Wait..you have to enter me before you cum..."

" ,. I'. As fast as you want it..."

"I want it as fast as you can go!" the boy rushed what he was saying, he was also reaching a climax, both from imagining the event, and from the vibrator gently humming in his ass.

"Oh,fuck,babe,that'sprettyfast. I'mgonnabegoingsofast. I'mgabegoisofstyu'loeoradoerayouon'teekoh's...crap!"

He was now talking so quickly, Dick couldn't really understand it. It was just a bunch of sounds, sexy sounds, and it was good enough.

"Wally, I'm coming! ...Arrgh, crap..."

"Did you come, babe?"

"Yeah...all over my hand and sheets. F-fuck..."

"Hmmm. Yeah, I came pretty hard just now...I came twice."

"R-really? Twice?"

"Yeah," the speedster laughed a little shyly, "sorry, I came pretty fast at the sound of your voice, when you first picked up. I sorta soiled my boxers..."

Robin snorted. "You're such a _dork_."

"Look who's talking, Boy Wonder. I'd say you fanboy pretty hard over me and the Flash." He could hear the sound of the vibrator being taken out, and then stopped.

"You're wearing Batman boxers..." he retorted, trying to defend himself. But it was true. Half of his room was comprised of Flash and Kid Flash merchandise. Particularly Kid Flash, though it was a bit hard to come by.

"Only 'cos of you, babe. Look, I better go. It's late. Again. And I think I was a bit loud this time."

"You think your parents heard?"

"No. But they might catch me on the phone. I gotta go to sleep, dude...ugh. I've got a Lit test tomorrow."

"Wally...I love you." He said it quietly, almost shyly. It was pretty embarrassing saying it out loud like that. It had taken a couple of months for him to warm up to actually saying it.

"Me too, babe. Catch some Z's, okay? I'll see you tomorrow, at the Cave."

"Too bad we can't...you know..."

"Nah, not tomorrow. But maybe you could arrange that private jet to Kansas for the weekend...?"

"Asterous, dude."


End file.
